Pearlshipping : Here I am
by Daniel Micheal
Summary: We find our hero's on the outskirts of a small town called Heiwa on the beach, the sun setting in the distance and causing an orange glow to the sand and water. They had just been heading for a Pokemon Center when a young trainer had asked for a Pokemon battle and turned to the pretty Blue haired girl and her Pokemon. This is of course, where we come in.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my Pearlshipping fanfiction, it will have a few** **chapters** **. I hope you enjoy it**

Prologue: Chapter One.

We find our hero's on the outskirts of a small town called Heiwa on the beach, the sun setting in the distance and causing an orange glow to the sand and water. They had just been heading for a Pokemon Center when a young trainer had asked for a Pokemon battle and turned to the pretty Blue haired girl and her Pokemon. This is of course, where we come in.

"Pochama use Peck!" The blue Penguin looking creature flew forwards to his opponent quickly with his beak glowing bright and determination in his eyes. This was their third battle it seemed and Hikari was confident that they would do well this time.

The male trainer closed his eyes and waited, then "Bippa dodge and use Rollout." The little Pokemon curled into a ball as best it could, its large teeth chattering noisily and it moved out of the way just as Pochama closed in on his target. Throwing sand everywhere Bippa turned back around and went straight for his back.

"Pochama look out!"

It was too late, the Water type was thrown into the air and he cried out, falling back to the ground hard. Bippa turned again, this time the attack was faster and more powerful than the last time, digging into the soft ground like it wasn't even there at all. Hikari tried to think of what to do next but as the opposing Pokemon got closer she panicked "Bubble!" Pochama let loose the commanded attack but it didn't seem to slow the other down at all.

Bippa slammed into Pochama, he flew up again once more but this time when he hit the ground it was over, and the trainer smiled. "Well I guess that you lose. Shame...that makes five wins for me!" Calling his Pokemon back he walked off, obviously not impressed with her.

Hikari ran over to Pochama "I'm sorry Pochama, next time we'll win for sure!"

Satoshi frowned and walked over to her with purpose in his stride, Pikachu safely on his shoulder where he always sat. "You won't win like that! Your battle was a disaster, you have no defence!"

Hikari swung around to stare at him in shock, she hadn't expected him to speak let alone insult her own technique. Standing up to be face to face with him she frowned back, obviously not ready to back down. "Well you know they say the best Defence is Offence!"

Snorting in disapproval Satoshi turned away from her to stare at nothing in particular except for her face. "If you really believe that you won't get anywhere, you'll be a loser forever!"

She couldn't believe how rude he was, the arrogant annoying, cute idiot with stupid hair and a dorky hat. 'Pfft, he doesn't know anything!' Hikari laughed bitterly and poked him in the chest, none to gently. "I'll have you know my Mama is the best coordinator in all of EVERYWHERE! You're just ignorant!" Feeling proud of herself she nodded, satisfied.

"I guess success skips a generation.." Suddenly the air felt thick and Satoshi risked a glance in her direction. Bad idea. "What..did..you..say?" Gulping a little he tried to think of some way to stop the pain that was bound to come. "I errr..said.." he trailed off as she stormed away from him in a flurry of blue. Her Pokemon followed trying to catch up to her before she disappeared.

"That was a little uncalled for." Satoshi turned to his friend and mentor sheepishly, trying to figure out why he'd said that even in the first place.

Finding his voice to reply, he said "Yeah. I'll try to apologise." Takeshi just nodded slowly but didn't say anything more on the situation. "Let's get to the Pokemon Center, no point staying out in the dark!"

Making their way there as fast as they could, Satoshi wondered if she would be waiting for them or if she actually would run off. It wasn't like they had been travelling together for very long and he wasn't sure whether he would mind or not if she just decided to take off like that and never come back. Haruka had just left the team and he missed her for sure, and he missed Kasumi sometimes too but it was never anything that kept him awake at night, but then again he'd never been the cause either.

"Good Evening!" Nurse Joy bowed politely to the two boys who had just walked in, she had just been about to close up and was glad that the last two seemed to have made it in time.

Takeshi immediately sprung into action, running forwards and taking her hands in his own. "Nurse Joy, what a beautiful sight indeed, it is so wonderful to see you here after our weary travels!" The pink haired woman looked at him in confusion and Satoshi decided to save her from his insane behaviour.

"Joy-san have you seen a young girl come in with a Pochama? Her name is Hikari!" The Nurse thought long and hard before answering him with a smile

"Ah yes, she came in just recently, seemed rather upset about something, she is in room 13 right now. May I ask why you are looking for her?" The Pokemon trainer just grinned sheepishly before rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Actually its kind of a long story, I just need to find her."

Strolling purposefully down the hallway to the correct door Joy had told him of he pondered what it was he'd say to her when he got there. 'Hey Hikari, I'm sorry that I insulted you, wanna make up?' No, that certainly wouldn't show that he was really very sorry.

Standing outside room 13, Satoshi gulped a little wondering if she would scream and shout. "Well Pikachu, this is it." The yellow Pokemon looked at his trainer in worry for a second and he could feel the nervous nature of him just by sitting on his shoulder. "Pika Pi!" The young trainer sighed and smiled at his long time friend "Thanks Pikachu, let's go!"

Knocking on the door lightly he waited for an answer and when none came he called out to her "Hikari?!" Nothing. Trying the handle he realised it wasn't locked and that he could open it. Twisting the knob and opening the door slowly Satoshi poked his head in and looked around the room, no one seemed to be there so he opened it all the way just in time to watch a blue haired female emerge from the bathroom…in a towel.

Hikari shrieked "EEEEK GET OUT!"

Satoshi didn't have time to think before one hard and painful conditioner bottle sailed into his forehead and sent him flying back out the door and into the hallway. 'Ow.' She stormed up to him and he had a moment to look at her, wet, hair down, and mad as hell. "What is your problem?! Stay out of here you pervert!" And with that she slammed the door in his face.

'Well' Satoshi thought to himself 'If I didn't make things bad before, I'm sure I have now!' 

…

Later that night Hikari tossed and turned in her bed thinking about the battle she'd had earlier, so convinced was she that they would win, she'd let her Pokemon and herself down. She wasn't going to admit that though, not to anyone but her brain and maybe Pochama.

When she had stormed off after, she had walked as fast as she could to the Pokemon Center and by the time she had gotten there Hikari had bumped into three people, tripped on a rock and her legs began to cramp. It was just not her day. Stepping into the Centre with her eyes closed in thought she wondered why it was she'd decided to follow that brat in the first place, it wasn't like he was even very interesting.

Nurse Joy had walked over to her and asked if she was ok, and had offered her a room, somewhere she didn't have to look at his face at all, and she took it immediately. The room had been nice, a good size for one person with a bathroom and balcony to stand out on in case she needed some air. There was a tiny kitchen area for tea and other things to nibble on before bed too, and in the center of the room was a nice couch. She was awfully happy to be alone for just a night.

Taking out her toiletries she began to brush her hair when for some strange reason she thought about when Pikachu had stumbled through the bushes, hurt and alone. If it wasn't for the little mouse she would never have met Satoshi at all.

'What luck.' Grumbling to herself Hikari walked into the bathroom, the place was nice and small with one toilet a sink and shower, the tiles were white but the towels and shower curtain themselves were pink. Removing her clothes she told Pochama to stay out and shut the door, happy to finally have warm water and scented things to indulge in once more. You could only go so far with cold lakes and waiting for hot springs.

Hikari let the hot spray relax her muscles gently and sighed in relief from the day she'd had, just the thought of climbing into bed and sleeping all the worry away was just what she needed. Lathering her hair she thought about his cruel but sensible words, not that she would ever admit that they had made sense at all, but still she felt rather guilty.

Stepping out clean and fresh Hikari wrapped one of the pink towels around her body from the top and wringed her hair in the sink, letting it hang loose and drip a little. Turning around to open the bathroom door and receive her clothes that she had left she thought about getting them washed while she was here, it just wasn't nice letting things smell like that even if they were travelling. She hated to be unclean and the fact was that sticking around with two boys made her even more conscious about the sticky feeling and smell, and the cold dunks in nature could only do so much and she felt maybe one day she'd get a cold.

Upon coming out of the shower room she met a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring at her and that had been the last straw.

"EEEEK GET OUT!" She shrieked.

Not even pausing to think she lobbed the first thing that was in her hand and it happened to be the conditioner that Joy left for guests. Hikari winced as she watched him fly back painfully but that didn't stop her rampage in the least as she stormed over to the door and called him a 'Pervert', then shut him out.

So now she lay in bed with thousands of thoughts going through her head and wondering if she would be arrested if she killed Satoshi before tomorrow. 'Probably would knowing my luck right now, damn him and his stupid hat.' Deciding that she couldn't sleep Hikari threw the covers off herself and got up, she glanced at Pochama for a second before deciding that he needed the sleep and it wouldn't be fair to wake him up. Getting dressed quickly she turned to leave but took one last look back at her Pokemon.

"I'll be back soon Pochama…" And with that she left.

Outside the air was cool on her skin and she breathed it in deeply, calming her nerves down just a little. The cold wind passed through her hair and she realised that she had left her hat back inside. 'Oh well, I'll get it tomorrow. I won't be that long!'

Letting her feet take her wherever they pleased Hikari thought about things quietly without any interruptions, on one hand she had no idea what had made her travel with Satoshi. Why did she just go with him? Wasn't like she even knew or liked him, except he had been so brave and kind…hadn't he. She liked that about him, so warm and natural and she felt safe, but he so got on her nerves. Flushing at his words from their argument Hikari snorted to herself in anger, he really was slow when it came to people and not Pokemon.

Stopping slowly she let her eyes wander to the sea, it was glittering in the moonlight, dark and mysterious…she wondered what kind of Pokemon were awake out there to see the beautiful sight, the moon hung lightly just high enough to see out there at the edge of the ocean. It looked like the water was a large path that led to the silvery light and a new world full of warm glows that embrace the night. Sighing gently Hikari smiled inside, this was why she had wanted to travel. The biggest reason was for the Pokemon, contests and adventure; but sometimes just to marvel at the world and its beauty was enough to make you realise why you are where you are.

A little further ahead sat a bench that looked out over the sea and Hikari decided to go and sit on it, making her way over she flopped none to gently on the wood and watched the Moon some more. 

…

The sun streamed in through the window and past the curtains to make a line of light on the floor, it travelled past the chair and the rug, past the table and landed neatly on a small and blue Pokemon who was fast asleep, dreaming of fish and Hikari's. It was a nice dream really and left the creature warm and happy inside and he never wanted to leave it. Unfortunately his mind was not resistant to the sun's pretty and insistent glare. Pochama opened his little eyes slowly and gently, they were sore from sleep and the light outside didn't help and he turned over to his other side away from it.

"Pocha." Stretching his little body Pochama sat up and looked around, searching for his trainer. When he didn't find her he started to get worried, had she gone out for breakfast before waking him? No that couldn't be right…Standing on his little feet on top of the bed the Water Pokemon looked around the room. Everything seemed to be the way it was last night except for a yellow backpack and her hairclips and hat on the coffee table in the center of the room.

Jumping down he ran over to the hat and picked it up between his beak and then over to the door, which was closed. Lucky for him the dressing table was next to it, climbing up onto the stall that had a satin puffy seat on top of three wooden legs, and then up to the top where there was a mirror to look into. Hikari had brushed her hair there before bed. Making his way to the edge at his left, he got to the door and reached out with his little flipper, just a little more and…click, the door was open.

"Pochama! He ran out the door and down the hallway in search of his trainer.

Meanwhile downstairs Takeshi, Satoshi and Pikachu were waiting for their friend so that they could eat breakfast and leave, it seemed she wasn't coming.

"Maybe I really messed things up and she left without us." Looking down at the table surface in thought, Satoshi really felt guilty, he'd only wanted to make her realise that her strategy was just going to make her lose over and over, he wanted her to win. He let out another long sigh for the thousandth time that morning and Takeshi twitched in response.

"Why don't you try to apologise again?" He suggested to his friend hopefully, anything to get him out of this mood.

"After last time…I'll just wait until she comes down!" Glancing for the tenth time at the door.

A few moments later something blue and fast ran past them, Satoshi thought he must be seeing things until it came back and jumped up and down in beside the table. Standing up and looking down at the Pokemon he felt confused.

"Pochama, where is Hikari? Hey, isn't that her hat?!" He asked in surprise. The boy bent down and took it from the little penguin, taking a look at it closely.

The little Pokemon jumped up and down angrily, Pikachu went to level with him and they conversed quickly. "Pika Pikachu, pi pikachuu, Chu, pika?"

"Pocha, Pochama Po poch ma!" He pointed around and made gestures while Pikachu nodded and looked around now and again, after what seemed like forever he turned back to his trainer and spoke. "Pii Pikachu!" He didn't really understand the words but the theme was good enough for him to get that she was missing, after all her Pokemon was here without her and obviously worried.

"We better go and look for her, maybe she got lost?" Satoshi looked to his companion for suggestions and he seemed to have a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think that we should split up, you take Pikachu and Pochama and look around the outside of the town, and I will take the inside." They all nodded to one another and took off in different directions; Satoshi stuffing the hat in his pocket quickly.

Elsewhere a trio and a half were hiding in some bushes and waiting for an opportunity to arrive, they had seen the group enter Heiwa yesterday and had failed to come up with any sort of plan regarding their capture of Pikachu. They were hungry, tired, cold and just irritable in general.

"This is all your fault Kojirou" Musashi grumbled bitterly, pulling some twigs out of her hair. She was awfully displeased and her head throbbed because she hadn't had a good nights sleep for a long time. Food was never easy to find and so they were constantly hungry and well, if she was going to blame anyone for her misfortune and depression it would be him.

Kojirou just let it slide though because he was way too hungry to answer one of her ranting escapades, and was not in the mood. The silence stretched on and none of them seemed willing to break it, the day had only just started and they were all so down it was depressing the plants.

Nyasu blinked his eyes very slowly and then suddenly their stomachs grumbled at the same time, sighing in unison afterwards. "If only we could catch some good Pokemon, then the boss would pay us and we could eat something!" Musashi whined to them.

Nodding in agreement both the males of the group had nothing much to say, just then they heard someone run past them, looking up they saw the source of all their troubles speed by shouting out a name. "Look there goes Pikachu…why don't we try one last time, anyone have a plan?" Kojirou was optimistic, the brat looked occupied.

"Wait a moment, who's he calling for ~Nya?" Asked Nyasu and they all stopped to listen carefully.

"Hikari!" Satoshi belted out in the hopes that she would answer him. The group grinned an evil sort of grin and looked at each other.

"Seems that one of them is lost, why don't we help the twerp find his little friend? ~Nya" Laughing sneakily they backed up into the bushes behind them while one simple and crazy plan formed in their tired and weary minds.

On a lone bench Hikari lay on her side fast asleep facing the Ocean where she had been the night before, it hadn't taken long for her relaxed mind to decide it would like a little rest and so the blue haired coordinator had complied with its suggestion of laying down for a second. She had slipped into a gentle dream where she had won the biggest Contest of all with her Pokemon and the crowds were cheering loudly, but for some reason one energetic boy with a hat had been cheering the loudest. Shifting her body she felt hard wood dig into her ribs and winced being woken from her sleep, 'was probably time to get up anyway'.

Letting her eyes drift open she came to see something that was not what she had expected "Wakey, wakey ~Nya!" Gasping she sat upright and looked to the side to see Musashi and Kojirou smiling and was suddenly grasped roughly. They pulled her to her feet and smiled in a very fake sweet way.

"You are going to help us!" 

…

Satoshi had been searching for about an hour now and there was no sign of her, he had even released Mukkuru about ten minutes ago to look as well, hoping that his bird would find her quickly. Still it had not come back to lead him, and he was starting to get more and more worried. Not only was he fretting but Pochama was in a state of panic more so than anyone else, she was his trainer and he cared about her the most right now.

Just as he was about to give up on her being outside of town and go back to find Takeshi he heard a sound and looked up to find his Pokemon back and looking urgent "Did you find her?" Mukkuru nodded and turned around and heading back the way he had come expecting his trainer to follow. He did; Pikachu and Pochama trailing behind him as fast as they could without going ahead and leaving the young boy on his own.

'Finally, I hope she is alright.' He ran past couples and children, trainers with Pokemon and an elderly couple gazing out to sea happily, none of them even glanced his way once and he was thankful for no obstacles. It took him about five minutes of running before a group came into view just up ahead and he came to a stop a few feet away and took in the scene.

Hikari was there alright but her hands were tied behind her back and she looked worried, her hair was not in its customary style but down around her head and blowing slightly as a gust of wind blew past them. Habunake was out and in front of Team Rocket glaring and ready to battle, Kojirou was behind the girl and holding onto her, Nyasu standing beside him and Musashi was off to the side and looking rather pleased with herself.

"Pochama, Satoshi, Pikachu!" She called out to them all obviously pleased to see them; of course she was also scared of what might happen were things to go wrong.

Team Rocket laughed loudly and Nyasu was the first to speak "I see you have found her, too bad you were a little late ~Nya!"

"Let her go!" He shouted angrily, this was not what he had expected to see though he shouldn't have been surprised about it in the least since they were behind everything bad.

"Nuh uh ah!" Musashi shook her finger at him as one would a naughty child and her eyes had a mischievous glint "Not so fast, we want to make you a deal!"

"What kind of deal?" He asked slowly not sure about this in the least, but he was willing to at least hear it. She just smiled at him though and seemed like she was dragging it out just so that she could taste the words when her partner spoke instead.

"You're Pikachu for this brat!"

Satoshi had to process this information for a second before he even answered "WHAT!? There is no way I'll ever do that you freaks!" He shouted. They couldn't possibly be serious; then again they had tried it before.

While Team Rocket argued with him about Pikachu, Hikari took a glance at her own Pokemon who was looking worried for her. She frowned at him and nodded her head; he seemed to understand because he then frowned too and nodded in response. Taking a quick look at everyone to make sure they were occupied he inched to the side once, then twice, a third time until he was out of sight. 'I hope this works, hurry Pochama.'

"It's Pikachu or the girl and you have to choose ~Nya!" Nyasu giggled in glee at the look of anger on their enemies face. This was one of those moments that they could really treasure, when they got their own back.

Musashi took her own time taking in the sigh and weighing it like she would a jewel, there was no way he would willingly give up any of his Pokemon and it wasn't like he would give up a friend either and they couldn't possibly lose. If the girl was in there possession then it was possible to steal Pikachu and leave and make sure he didn't come after them or someone would get hurt. Perfection. She glanced at the Pokemon he had out, Mukkuru was hovering just over his head, Pikachu on his shoulder and…

"Wait a moment, where is that blue one?" She asked suddenly, glancing around for it.

"The what? I didn't see any blue ones!" Kojirou was confused at her question and looked about for what she was trying to find, with no luck.

"I can't see any blue things ~Nya, maybe you're seeing stuff again!" Nyasu looked at her sceptically and she seethed making her companions cringle and wait for the screaming that was bound to begin.

"Shut up! You!" She pointed at Satoshi "Where is it?" She asked, not wasting any time in finding the missing Pokemon.

He was very confused for a moment and looked behind himself just to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else. Confirming that she was, indeed, talking to him he turned back around. "Where is…what?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! Where is that Blue Pokemon you came with!?" This time she growled out the question, not happy with losing someone just when the plan was going so well.

"Err, I dunno where it went…" He replied, perplexed. Where had Pochama disappeared to in the first place? He hadn't seen it go, that was for sure.

"Don't play games with me brat! Habunake use Poison Tail!" The snake like Pokemon cried out and its tail tip glowed purple, and he aimed it at the trainer as commanded. She expected him to use Pikachu, expected him to fight back, but then.

"Pochama bubble!" A pretty female voice commanded and it was obeyed instantly, blue bubbles crashed into Habunake and it fell off balance. Hikari looked at her Pokemon and smiled, he'd just come from behind them sneakily and looked very pleased with himself.

"I knew it! I knew that Pokemon was hiding, Kojirou help me here!" Turning to glare at her partner, he was too slow sometimes.

"Right! Masukippa use Vine Whip!" A large Pokemon that was green and had a flat head, sharp looking teeth and leaves as hands and vines as feet came out and threw its leafy hands into the air to produce the desired attack. They flew forwards at top speed and Satoshi had to dodge, causing Pikachu to jump from his shoulder and land on the ground next to him.

"Mukkuru go through those Vines and use Wing Attack!" The bird called out and did just as it was told, flapping its small wings Mukkuru flew forwards and dodged to the left for one vine, the right for another, straight down the center and called upon its attack. The wings started to glow and became pure white as he slammed straight into Masukippa hard and sent it backwards.

"Habunake use Poison Fang on that bird!" This was not what they had planned, not at all.

Satoshi and Pikachu ran forwards together and towards Hikari while calling for a Quick Attack from Mukkuru on Musashi's Pokemon. The bird flew at top speed and slammed into its belly, if snakes had one that is, and sent it back on top of the female Rocket member. She groaned in pain and anger. Just as they were nearing their companion Kojirou decided that he would step in front and called on his Pokemon again.

"Use Bite!" The large plant came forwards mouth open wide and ready.

"Pikachu dodge that and use Thunderbolt!" The yellow Pokemon just missed the attack by an inch and turned around to use Thunderbolt, it hurt but the Grass type wasn't very affected by it.

Hikari tried to untie the ropes that were holding her wrists together desperately, she wanted to help out but she still wasn't free and Nyasu was watching her. Glancing up to the battle she saw the Red haired woman stand up and glare at her friend and his Pokemon. He didn't seem to be paying any attention and his bird Pokemon was without orders.

"Use another Poison Tail while he isn't looking! We'll show that brat who is boss around here." Habunake nodded its large serpent head and went forwards for the bird.

"Look out! Pochama use Bubble hurry!" He glared at the opponent with determination in his eyes and let loose his own attack from the side and hit home, causing the other to lose focus. "Now use Peck on the Masukippa!" He turned his attention to the other battle and ran head long and straight at the plant with his beak glowing with the attack. It hit home and sent it to land on its back.

Satoshi saw his opening and made a few last commands. "Pikachu use Iron Tail on Hikari's restraints; Mukkuru try another Quick attack on Habunake!"

The little mouse Pokemon jumped into the air and Hikari turned around for better access, the jagged tail began to shine the familiar while as the attack came into effect and he sliced down. The ropes broke instantly and her wrists were finally free. She rubbed them gently and looked at the red line they had left, before glancing at the boy and smiling.

"Thanks Satoshi, and Pikachu!" she said happily, thankful that they were able to help her.

He grinned in return "Let's finish them off!"

Mukkuru had already used his own attack and had Musashi, Nyasu and Habunake in a pile on top of one another. Kojirou ran over to his companions and asked if they were ok while his own Pokemon trailed behind.

"Of course we aren't ok moron, why are you standing there when you should attack ~Nya?" They all got up in and faced their enemy just in time to see him smirking at them and Pikachu was standing on all fours in front of his trainer. They knew what was next.

"Pikachu!- " Satoshi started.

"Pochama!- " Hikari finished.

"Use Volt Tackle"

"Bubble!"

Pikachu rushed forwards surrounded in a brilliant yellow light that made it look as though his body was an extension of electricity itself and not the cause, just one massive power headed in their direction. Pochama sent out its own attack which reached them first, they cried out as they were hit with bubble upon bubble. Pikachu slammed right into them straight after in a brilliant show of light and strength which sent them all into the air after what seemed like an explosion.

"This is totally all your fault!" Musashi cried.

"Why is it always my fault?" Whined Kojirou.

"No matter whose fault it is we always end up in the same place ~Nya!" Nyasu added and with that they trailed off into the distance.

Hikari fell to the floor in shock and relief, she really hated those people. They were always popping up and ruining others days and it always seemed that they had to sort them out. 'Why can't they just bother someone else?'

"Hey are you ok?" Satoshi bent down and looked her over; she had really red lines on her wrists and seemed to be tired. He instantly felt guilty again and couldn't help but feel like this was his fault in a way.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine, just tired is all." Hikari went to push herself off the ground when he held out a hand for her and she looked at him in shock.

"Look am really sorry about yesterday and…well…you did awesome today. I was wrong and you just need time to grow, I'm sure that you will make a really good Coordinator one day!" Satoshi smiled at her, he really meant it.

Reaching out she took his hand thankfully and rose to her feet beaming. "You really mean that? Thank you!"

"Hey Pikachu you did great buddy! I'm really proud of you!" The yellow Pokemon said its name before jumping back onto his shoulder where he belonged, happy. Satoshi laughed and then seemed to remember something. "Oh! You forgot this, Pochama had it with him!" Digging around in his pocket he pulled out her hat which had been in there since the Pokemon Center.

Hikari was shocked for a moment and then blushed "Wow you brought that here? Thanks Satoshi..." She reached for it and took it from him, putting the hat on her head.

"Pocha!" Pochama huffed indignantly annoyed. His trainer giggled and bent down to his level.

"Thank you too, Pochama!" She said. He seemed happy with that.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to find Takeshi running towards them; he stopped and bent to his legs panting. "I've been looking all over for you both, what happened?" He looked up to find them smiling at him. "What?" They both turned to look at one another and began to laugh, almost as though they found him awfully funny. "What!? What did I miss?" 

**…**

"Thank you for everything Nurse Joy."

The group stood outside the Pokemon Center at midday and were facing Joy, smiling. Pikachu was where he usually sat; Hikari was just to the left of Satoshi and Takeshi behind them both. But not for much longer as he had streaks of tears going down his face and he tried to rub them away unsuccessfully. The pink haired female just smiled gently.

"I'm just happy things turned out ok for you all. Good luck on your travels!" She said in that sweet voice.

Takeshi could take it no longer and ran towards her and took her hands in his tenderly. "I will never forget you Joy, your face blooms like a Bellossom in summer and fills my heart to the brim with love!" He cried these words in her face and she looked awfully worried at the sudden declaration. The other two just smiled and sweat dropped, this was nothing new.

Taking off the trio waved goodbye as they continued on their path to the Shinou Pokemon League.

Elsewhere in a lab things were not so happy and merry, the sun was blocked out and the room lit by artificial light. A bunch of men and women stood around in labcoats and seemed to be waiting on something to come; all of them were excited about something. One man was standing at the front and had a very serious look on his face. Suddenly the double doors were thrown open and in walked two other men in white coast the same as everyone else, they dragged some kind of cage each one of them holding a side and walking beside it.

They stopped in front of the main guy and one of them spoke. "Subject 26 is ready sir!"

The man walked over to the cage and he peeked in to find one small and frightened Eevee starring back at him, petrified. He smirked at it and then produced a needle from somewhere, testing it to make sure the liquid came out. "Hold him"

One of the men reached a hand inside and pulled the Eevee out by the scruff of its neck, it screeched in fear and tried to wriggle out of the hold to no avail. Jabbing the needle in its thigh they waited until the struggling slowed and then placed it on a work table. It was metal and looked to be something you might operate on.

"This one better work, otherwise the boss will have our heads!" The main labcoat man just smirked.

"It will…it will!"


	2. Chapter 2

Breeding frenzy: Chapter Two

Out in the woods far from any kind of town or city the group was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a pathway or a footpath if you will; trees to the left, bushes to the right, and more woodland up ahead. Usually the one to get people lost was Satoshi, but this time Takeshi had found himself in his friends shoes at everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Well…ummm, the map says that there is a path over that way but obviously there isn't!" He glanced up to look where the map indicates a path being, over to the right.

His friends came up behind him to look over his shoulder at the piece of paper both looking curious as to whether he was making excuses or not.

"If the map says that bendy path is over there then how come it isn't?" Hikari asked him, or anyone who may have the answer.

"Maybe they made a mistake, or you picked up the wrong one..." Satoshi added helpfully. Though it seemed whatever the case they were lost and so it was time to take a rest.

Takeshi pulled out some sandwiches and snacks for everyone, he set down some food for the Pokemon and they all dug in hungrily. It wasn't easy when you were on the road a lot because you had to ration what you have and sometimes they would run out and go for a few days without anything at all. Luckily there was stands to take advantage of and Pokemon Centers if you were able to come across one soon enough.

"I can't wait to start my first Gym battle; do you know anything about him?" He asked the female in excitement. He had read a little from books but someone from Shinou was bound to know a little more than that, right?

She shook her head and put a finger to her lips in thought. "Not really, I'm a coordinator so I don't know much. I do happen to know what kind of Pokemon he uses though!"

He watched her intently for a few minutes as she seemed to think and then caught her looking at him out the corner of her eye. Hikari began to giggle as a pink tinge to her cheeks formed.

"You look so serious!" She laughed, her words a little muffled by the hand that had made its way to her mouth.

Frowning in confusing he wondered why she was delaying this information; it was important that he knew so that they could train properly for the Gym and beat the leader there. However her amusement served to lighten his mood somewhat.

"C'mon I gotta know!" Moving forwards a little to show how urgent this was, they were almost at Kurogane City just a couple more roads off track and they would make it there by the end of the week maybe.

She smiled back in a teasing manner just to make him more unhappy and commended herself at her act, of course she wouldn't keep this up for too long but his reactions were making her feel light and free and she wanted to play just a little longer, even if the result wasn't as satisfying. Thinking back to the battle she saw not that long ago, with him and Shinji, she wondered just what his strategy might be in the long run. Did he always rush in like that? Not like she was complaining about such a thing for she tended to do the same sometimes; however he seemed to have been doing this for a while and would have created some kind of battle style, right?

"Well if you really must know…" Pausing for effect she watching him hang on every word. 'How cute.'

Hikari stopped to process that, she didn't think he was cute…right? Sure she had thought it a couple of times from an objective view point but now in her own right as a person did she consider looking at him and thinking cute. Before she could go further with this though, a noise caught their attention off to the right near Takeshi and the Pokemon. Both stood up at the same time.

"Did you hear that?" She asked in a whisper.

Satoshi stood still for a moment and thought he should answer when a shadow jumped out from the bushes and scared everyone, it landed on the pathway they had been walking down just half an hour ago. Its eyes were red and yellow and seemed to be the only thing you could see properly at that moment.

"Wow look at that! I wonder what it is?" Pulling out the Pokedex Satoshi waited to see what it said about the creature.

"Rentoraa the X-ray Pokemon. Rentoraa's image depends on its gender, the male has a full mane and the females are much smaller, and sleek!"

The boy grinned obviously impressed at what he saw, on the dex it was dark blue with patches of light blue at places and had a long tail with a yellow star at the end of it. Skipping to the next image of the female it showed the same image except this time the hair on its head was much smaller and the body was slim and feminine.

"Wow I would love to battle one of those! Pikachu you wanna give it a go?" His Pokemon nodded his little head. "Pika!" He was always ready for a battle when his trainer was, which really seemed to be pretty much all the time.

Stepping out and away from Hikari he got in the famous battle stance that trainers usually showed before they commanded an attack from their partner. The little yellow mouse fell in to his own stand in front of his trainer awaiting commands. Eipam watched from the sidelines chewing its Pokemon food as one would chew Popcorn at the movies, and Pochama was doing the same while Mukkuru and Usohachii the little mini version of Usokki hopped up and down on its little wooden looking legs next to Takeshi.

Rentoraa put one big paw in front and growled low in its throat at the threat that it sensed from the two hostile forms in his territory. The light hit him as he stepped out from the shadow and his form was revealed. Unlike the picture they had seen in the dex he was angry and the fur looked to stand on end and fluff out. The female coordinator decided to check on her own Pokedex just to get the records for herself even though she already knew what it said.

"I wonder if Pikachu is strong enough to battle that thing!" Worry was evident in her voice but she was sure he knew what they were doing.

"Alright Pikachu this looks like an Electric Pokemon too so you should probably start out strong, use Thunder and test its resilience!" He shouted to his partner.

"Piiiikaaaaa-" Charging up his cheeks he was about to release the attack when.

"Wait!" A shout from nowhere came, it was female. Pikachu stopped his attack in confusion and looked around for the source as did Satoshi.

Something jumped out from where the Rentoraa had come from and landed in the way of it with their arms out stretched. She had black hair and violet eyes, her face was bold and expressive without seeming too male yet her hair was short, cut in spikes that looked soft to touch even from a distance. Her clothes were basic too as she wore a simple plain T-shirt that had a couple of stains here and there, and brown dungarees with one strap loose and hanging down.

"What do you think you're doing attacking this Pokemon?" She snapped, causing the boy to jump in shock at her.

"I didn't know it belonged to anyone Miss, I'm sorry!" She narrowed her eyes at him before deciding that it was safe to assume he was telling the truth. But her body language didn't change and she was on edge still.

Just as she was about to ask them more questions her hands were clasped in strong male ones and a tanned face was staring intently at her. She tried to take a step back but he kept her firmly in place and she became awfully nervous at his proximity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Here is Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy**

"I have travelled so far and gone down many paths but none have led me to such a beauty as you, may I ask your name fair petal?" Takeshi spouted his usual lines each with a twist to them for the newer girl; if she had known this maybe her fear wouldn't be so insistent.

"My…my name is Rei…" Trying to pull her hands free, there was a growl behind and she looked back to see Rentoraa looking quite unhappy. "Please, would you all come to my place?"

The group all nodded one of the three more enthusiastic than his friends as they all made their way to Rei's home. 

…

The team sat outside on the porch, it was glossy and wooden and looked like it had been varnished professionally. Out on the clearing that Rei lived on the Rentoraa were laying there, one male and the other female and playing happily around their parents were baby Korinku. There were two males and one female and they all seemed to be having a very good play fight.

"So this is why we were unable to find that path, it's become a breeding spot!" Takeshi looked over it again just for good measure and was impressed that there would be a place like this hidden.

Rei nodded slightly and glanced over at him "We've been here for a couple of years now looking after these Pokemon, its kind of like a reserve here and all kinds come and visit but this spot is a major breeding place for Rentoraa!"

"How old is that map Takeshi?" Satoshi asked his friend sceptically. Both of the youngsters glanced over his shoulder and the male began to get tense and sweat a little, trying not to look at them both.

"Well, you see…My father gave it to me when I went home so…" He laughed nervously and didn't dare look back at them for what he knew was there on their faces.

Fortunately a distraction was created as one of the cubs came over and made calling sounds and the attention was taken away from him and Takeshi sighed in relief. The cub was much lighter than the final form of its parents and the dark fur was small and far between, the tail was much smaller and wiggled around out of control where as Rentoraa's looked more graceful.

"How cuuute!" Hikari ran forwards to greet the small Pokemon and Pikachu followed to say Hi to another young electric type. The female scratched its head giggling as the Korinku purred. Satoshi felt happy seeing them play with the cub and smiled; turning back to Rei he looked somewhat serious.

"You said 'We've been here', who else lives with you?" He watched as her face turned into a worried expression and she looked out at the trees for a moment as if thinking about something important.

"My father and I moved here together but he's been gone for a couple of days and I don't know where he is. I tried looking for him but…well he isn't the usual places." She turned back around to face him. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well we can help you look for him if you like!" Her face lit up and she clasped her hands over his.

"Really? Thank you Satoshi-kun, you have no idea how much this will mean to me!" Smiling widely she made him feel a little uncomfortable until the ever timed pick up lines began from the side.

"Of course we would help such a wonderful lady as yourself, why what kind of people would we be if beauty's in distress were ignored by us? You have our word that we will do whatever it takes to find your beloved father and return him safely to you!"

Rei stared at the tanned male and sweat a little, unsure at his meaning and attitude, were all men like this? "Um, th-thank you…"

-

The group walked through the woods slowly looking for the man who had disappeared two days from now, and it seemed to be quite hard because they hadn't seen or heard anything. Hikari was wondering if maybe he was hurt but she couldn't voice this worry at all because it would just upset everyone more. But if it were true he would be unable to call out and ask for help.

"Those Korinku, at what age do they leave their mother?" The breeder in Takeshi was curious as to how everything worked and he had been wondering this for a while. The cubs had looked strong and capable but with new kinds of Pokemon one was never sure about each rule. In fact Pokemon in general tended to let their young go at a tender age even if they were babies. He had seen it often with Pichu and the like, but some liked to keep their young around for a long time. Lapras was a good example of this, they travelled together and so the parents tended to be very protective. It would lessen with time however the fact remained that they would all stick together for as long as they lived.

Korinku and Rentoraa from what he had observed were pack animals, they had multiple cubs and who knew what their living ways were, if in fact they did let their cubs go and if so when? Rei didn't seem to have to think long and turned around to address him directly.

"They are old enough to leave, but this place has become so safe for them that the family doesn't seem willing to go. Rentoraa in general are pack type which means they do have more than two of them together and the male will mate with all the females of that pack. Wonderers come here to mate and start their own family which is why they may become reluctant to go back out there. We've tried to make this place as friendly as we can but sometimes it isn't good."

"Wow that's amazing, I never knew that!" Hikari said, they hadn't seemed like pack types to her but then she didn't know much beyond battle and type. There was so much to learn.

"I bet the cubs are more than ready to start their own journey, right Pikachu?" Satoshi asked his best friend, knowing that he would agree before he asked.

"Piiikachu!" The little Pokemon nodded its head.

Just as the conversation lightened they heard a call. Around them was mostly woodland area and the trees were pretty tall, a lot of bushes surrounded them and it was difficult to determine where the sound had come from.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like someone was shouting, but I don't see anything!" The coordinator was awfully confused; maybe she had been hearing things.

"I heard it too; it sounded like 'hello'." Rei commented to her, and stepped up to a bush carefully. "Hello?"

Someone called out again, this time louder and more urgent than before. The group wandered to the bush and pushed the leaves aside to stare at what looked to be a cave out in a clearing. A man stood at the entrance and waved them over, he had on similar dungarees but his were blue and dirty. He also wore a grey shirt underneath it.

"Papa!" Running over to him Rei embraced her father lovingly and smiled up at him. "I'm so glad that you are ok, I've been worried sick!"

The man smiled gently at her "No need to worry now, I'm fine. Though I have been waiting for you. There was no way to contact you and I found a Rentoraa here in this cave, she was in labour but…unfortunately she didn't make it." They both looked very sad about this, and took a moment to be silent.

"What about the father?" The large man shook his head as if to imply he didn't know and that there was nothing more they could do.

"Who are your friends?" He asked, only just noticing the group behind his daughter.

"Oh, this is Satoshi, Hikari, Takeshi and Pikachu! Their here to help Papa, they looked for you with me!" She smiled brightly and her father nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all, my name is Hiro!" Greeting the others formally he bowed in respect to the trainers. "Please, all of you come with me, I want you to meet the cubs, and we must get them back to the house as soon as possible!" And with that he led everyone inside.

Deep in the cave there was a musty smell that tickled everyone's noses insistently, it was very damp and a mix between warm and cold that made their clothes slightly wet. It wasn't that big but they had to walk at least for three minutes to get to the end and once they did the sight there was unbelievable. Several baby cubs lay on the ground mewling out to their mother who lay a few feet away, motionless. Their eyes were closed and the movements were clumsy, it was heartbreaking to see such beautiful creatures left alone.

"How sad!" Hikari felt like she was about to cry any moment when she felt someone move closer to her. Glancing to her left she looked at Satoshi as he seemed to watch the sight she had just turned from. His presence calmed her somewhat even if he said nothing and she was determined to help these poor cubs.

Hiro walked over to them and glanced at his daughter and everyone else "Are you ready?"

Everyone moved forwards and picked up a cub gently, they all cried loudly but there wasn't much else they could do. Each of them had about two except for Takeshi and Satoshi who had one, eight in total and it was probably no wonder the mother had found it so hard to give birth to them. The body was starting to smell and it was probably for the best that they took the babies soon otherwise they might have gotten so distressed and died themselves.

They all left the cave quickly and started back the way that they had come from, through that one clump of bushes and along the pathway of grass and flowers. Other Pokemon reacted to the cries coming from the cubs and seemed either interested in them for reasons or would scatter in another direction. Predators would be wanting to eat them where as prey would run in case the parents were to come looking and they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, so to speak. So this went on until they got back to the house.

Soon they were all being fed warm milk from an eyedropper and seeming quite happy. 

…

Somewhere in a usual hiding spot not that far from the travellers were two humans; one male and one female, and two Pokemon named Nyasu and Manene. Kojirou had his special binoculars and was watching the scene below. Off to the right in a patch near the trees were Rentoraa and their cubs that were oblivious to anything but the game they were playing. On a porch outside an old fashioned looking home was the brats and lots of little tiny Korinku being fed.

"Interesting, what a lovely bunch of Pokemon!" Musashi the female was unable to see as much as her partner but she still could make out more than enough.

"They would be peeerfect for the boss ~nya!" The catlike Pokemon added, thinking of all the things their boss could do with all of these electric types.

"Ooooh yes we should try and catch them all" Kojirou pulled the binoculars away from his face and grinned at his companions. "We may even get promoted for such strong kinds!" He laughed at this image of himself sitting in the boss's chair until Musashi came in and booted him out. Causing him to sigh.

"I have just the plan to use for this, follow me!" They turned around and disappeared.

Hikari and Pochama were busy playing with the older cubs as it got later in the afternoon and began to meld into evening, they had been there for a while now and being lost seemed so long ago. She bent down to pick up her favourite, one of the female Korinku, and tickled its underbelly. She'd been shocked that the parents didn't seem to care about humans playing with them and she deducted that this may have something to do with Rei and her father being around.

"You are just the cutest thing; I wish that you could come with me!" She giggled as it chewed her finger.

Over at the house the others were having their own conversation.

"So you make your own Pokemon food?" Hiro asked the other man in front of him.

"That's right, each type of Pokemon likes something different so I try to blend and cater for their needs." He replied excited to finally have someone who was interested in these kinds of things. It almost took his mind off the beautiful woman beside her father…almost.

"Well I do say that is interesting, you are a fine young man! I'm impressed." His daughter giggled beside him at this, she wasn't surprised that he found the breeder fascinating to talk with.

Just as he was about to explain more about his breeder skills the ground began to rumble and shake violently making everyone hold on to something in order to keep stable. Once the ground stood still again they looked over to see a very large and very metal looking Habunake. The mouth opened slowly and they saw Team Rocket standing at the center of a very fake and large tongue.

"Who are you people?!" Hiro shouted stepping in front of Rei protectively.

Musashi: "If you ask us who we are..."  
Kojirou: "The answer we give will be the universe's sympathy!"  
Musashi: "To prevent the universe's destruction!"  
Kojirou: "To protect the universe's peace!"  
Musashi: "To bring love and honesty's evils to light!"  
Kojirou: "The lovely, charming villains!"  
Musashi: "Musashi!"  
Kojirou: "Kojirou!"  
Musashi: "The pair from Team Rocket soars through the galaxy!"  
Kojirou: "A white hole waiting for a bright day!"  
Nyasu: "Something like that ~nya!"

"What do you want this time!?" Satoshi asked angrily; not happy about them popping up again.

Musashi laughed evilly and then smiled down at the boy "I think you may have a fair idea of what we came for. Kojirou, Nyasu, into the Habunake Bot!"

They jumped backwards and slotted in to the controls pressing buttons and the like as they prepared for the attack, the gang ran out and met Hikari half way as she was still holding the small Korinku in her arms and Pochama was at her side.

"Where'd they come from?" She asked.

"Who knows, they always just come from nowhere!" They both looked up to see them ready to attack.

A pole came out of the mouth this time "Ready for acid attack!"

"Um Habunake doesn't have…" Kojirou started but was silenced by her glare.

"I know that! I built in any Poison type attack in to this Mecha now do it!" She shouted.

He pressed the button and the pipe hissed before letting out a particularly nasty acid which was aimed for everyone below, it soured through the air and landed just a couple of feet from them as they took a step back, watching as it ate away at the grass and mud. Immediately the mecha turned around to face the Rentoraa and their cubs before pressing a few more buttons.

"Alright this should work!" Musashi forced the Habunake machine forwards to back them all up and then watched in satisfaction as they were caught in a cage that snapped up from the ground. "Yes, this is going to plan."

"Every time you say that we lose ~nya" Nyasu said hoping she would stop celebrating.

"Whoa that's nasty stuff; we have to help the Pokemon and keep away from it!" Satoshi pulled out some Pokeballs and released his Pokemon from them, Eipam and Mukkuru. "Alright then we have to come up with a strategy! Mukkuru 'cause a distraction some how, Eipam you go over to the cage…there has to be some way to get them out!"

The bird and Monkey nodded and went straight into action, Mukkuru flew straight for the Mecha and just as they had hope it distracted them instantly.

"Heh look that bird is back, lets get 'im!" Kojirou pressed another button that sent out poison spikes.

"It's so handy having Poison Pokemon around!" Musashi laughed again and pressed the same button with made the acid come out.

'We have to make that acid turn back around somehow…' The trainer clenched his fists. "Dodge them!"

Eipam ran straight at the cage and climbed up to look for a way in. It seemed that it was pretty secure and had a bolt on the door with a lock. It didn't seem to be that breakable at all and he wiggled it around a little. "Eipam.."

Mukkuru seemed to be having quite a few close calls and Satoshi couldn't think of any way to make this situation easier for them, if only they had more distractions to confuse them with…'wait that's it!'

"Pikachu you need to help Mukkuru out and distract Team Rocket!" He said, Pikachu looked at him and nodded his head knowing exactly what his friend had in mind.

"We'll help to, right Pochama!?" Hikari added, smiling.

"Pocha!" The penguin nodded his head and strikes a pose for effect.

"Alright then let's do this!" He shouted.

The two Pokemon ran forwards to the Habunake bot as fast as they could, both of them running around the bottom of it to try and confuse and distract them as long as possible. It twisted this way and that trying to get a good lock on them; Team Rocket aimed at the slowest of them and aimed an acid.

"Pochama look out!" Someone shouted desperately.

The Pokemon jumped as far as he could and landed hard on the ground, he felt a paw on his body and looked up to find Pikachu's worried face starring at him. He stood up and glared up at the thing that had attacked him determined to do what he had been told to. Musashi and Kojirou laughed at them, this was perfect, they were both standing there together.

"Mukkuru now!"

The bird flew downwards and into their direct sight, the large head followed him once more.

"Damn bird!" Musashi got ready to press the button once again.

"Ok now fly straight up into the air and don't stop until I say!" Satoshi said, hoping this would work. Mukkuru flew up just as his trainer said, higher and higher. The Habunake bot's head tilted back slowly, really slowly so that by the time they had the bird in their sights it was already quite far up. The female rocket pressed her button without thinking and watched as the acid flew upwards. The acid trailed the bird for as long as one minute before stopping dead in the air.

"Stop!" Satoshi shouted up the command to his Pokemon. He did just that, and fluttered there watching as the acid had stopped chasing him.

"Eh?" Nyasu blinked.

"Why'd it stop?" Kojirou asked in confusion.

"Crap its coming back!"

Sure enough it fell back towards them faster than it had gone up and within seconds it hit them. The acid sizzled and ate through the metal fast, all the electrical equipment began to spark and collapse in on themselves at an awful speed. The evil group scrambled as fast as they could to try and get out, they fall to the ground just as it blows up.

"My Bot…" Musashi growls and turns around to find everyone glaring at them.

"Pikachu give 'em a thunderbolt!" The trainer wasn't about to let them just get away with this.

"Uh oh, shoulda seen this coming!" Nyasu muttered.

The electric mouse charged up his cheeks, watching them with a very small frown on his face. Then with as much power as a Thunderbolt held he let loose on them.

"Piiikaaachuuuuuuu!"

They all cried out and felt the ground explode beneath them as they were hurled into the air like always, flying off into the distance and creating a 'ding' as they were no longer able to be seen.

Hikari ran over to the cage still holding the baby Korinku in her arms as, she looked at Eipam and he shook his head as if to say he didn't know how to open it.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave them all in there, it's not right!" Just as she was about to cry she felt something tap her on the leg. She glanced down to see Pochama looking up at her, he held out a flipper and there was a brass key. "For such a trick it's amazingly simple…" Taking it she smiled and thanked him before putting it in and turning the key. The lock opened and they let the Rentoraa and cubs out.

"There ya go little girl, you can go back with your family!" She smiled sadly and let the Korinku down as it looked back at her, and then waddled over to her mother and father.

"You take this path until you come to a cross roads, go right and you should make it to a Pokemon center before night. I suggest once you get there, you buy a new map!" Hiro grinned cheerily at the breeder as he coughed.

"Yes, I will. Thank you." He replied; a little embarrassed.

"Thank you for everything Rei-san, Hiro-san. We learnt a lot!" Hikari smiled as they nodded, she couldn't help but feel sad about leaving. After everyone said their goodbyes the group started back on the path again.

"I'm gonna miss those Rentoraa, wish I'd caught one!" Satoshi commented which earned a 'Pika' in reply.

"I'm going to miss Rei, she was an amazing woman!" Takeshi sniffled sadly and the Pokemon trainer laughed.

"You say that about every girl!"

The girl stopped suddenly as they continued to talk about what they liked, she though she had heard something.

"Ne, Hikari you coming?" The boy called back to his friend, she glanced up at him.

"Yeah!" Just as she was about to run over there was another sound and she looked back to see the female Korinku standing there behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She walked over to it and bent down. "You should be with your family, go on!"

The cub shook its head and rubbed against her, Hikari was shocked for a moment and her friends came up behind to see what the hold up was all about. Once they took a look the trainer beside her smiled knowingly.

"Looks like she wants to come with ya." He said.

She stroked her back "Is that right, you want to come with me?" The Korinku nodded which caused her to smile brightly. "Well then in to the Pokeball!"

She held up the white and red ball and opened it for the Pokemon, as soon as she saw it the cub jumped in and the ball closed, a red light showing and then going out.

"Welcome to the team, Korinku!"


End file.
